


Momma Bear

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You and Steve eat pizza and plans are made





	Momma Bear

After the terrifying events of what you dubbed ‘year 2′, you found yourself spending more and more time with Steve Harrington. Something you never thought would happen, but did. He was nice, or at least he was nice now, and he made you feel like someone had your back. 

He also brought you pizza which is how you found yourself sat down in the only pizzeria in town eating the best pizza you have ever eaten in your life. 

“It’s cute, y’know.” 

“What’s cute?” He looks up from his slice, there’s tomato sauce all around his mouth and it looks absolutely ridiculous on him, Mr-pristine-hair-perfect-clothes.

“You acting like a mum to all the kids...” It was without a doubt fascinating to watch him with them all, although it was strange being told that your friend couldn’t hang out because he was overseeing a D&D game at the Wheelers. It was even more bizarre because Steve Harrington did not look like the kind of guy who would hang out with middle schoolers. 

“I am no-” You cut him off, gesturing with your pizza crust, “Yeah, you are, Steve. You make sure they’re safe, happy, you give them advice. You’ve even cooked them dinner! You don’t even cook for yourself!” He’d never cooked for himself, his parents, you, any of his friends. But the moment the kids come round he’s getting out the knives and the chopping boards ready to cook them dinner. Mum.

“Okay, so maybe i’m...a bit of a mom.”

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s cute. You being all protective and sweet for once. I prefer it to ‘King Steve’.” You and Steve had been toeing that line between friendship and flirtation and you couldn’t help but push at a little further. He was cute when he was looking after the kids, cute always, but especially when he got so doting. It was so much better than the Steve who used to hang around assholes and be mean to people for no reason other than to prove he was cool. In a year he’d grown...a lot. 

“You really think it’s cute?”

“C’mon, Harrington, as if you’re pretty face looking after kids wouldn’t be cute. Although it would be cuter if you doted on me sometime.” You want him to cook you dinner, walk you home, drive you to school. Not so much in a mum sense though, but you’d take whatever you could get.

“You’re just trying to get my famous tacos out of me!”

“...Maybe, what’s the price for the tacos?” A coy smile crosses your lips as you lean forward, you hope he plays along, hope that he wants to cross that line as much as you do. He makes your heart flutter. 

“A kiss?”

“Mmm...I don’t know that’s a steep price.” You joke, before leaning further forward and pressing your lips to his. It’s a little awkward given the fact you’re leaning across a table, trying not to lean into the pizza, but he tastes of tomatoes and basil and you practically sigh in contentment at the feeling. It’s better than expected. His hands rest at the back of your neck and cup your cheek, and pull you closer and you’re sure that you’re making a bit of a scene, but you’ve been waiting for this to happen for months and you can’t bring yourself to care.

You pull away slowly, “I think you earned those tacos...tomorrow? 7 o’clock? I’ll pick you up?”

“Yeah, that sounds great.”


End file.
